Not So Perfect
by bluefire321
Summary: Another Natsu replaces Lucy with Lissana story, but this time instead of Lucy running she accidently creates someone to replace Natsu, someone who she thinks will suit her perfectly. Of course to add to this equation there's a jealous Natsu, and one of those are always fun. Natsu x Lucy & OC x Lucy. My first FF tell me if you like it. Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first FF so please tell me if I can improve or something...no flames!

Sapphir-chan: For the love of Zeref just start!

Me: I have to say the disclaimer...

Sapphire_chan: Well... we don't have all day

Me: disclaimer-I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did I would be the happiest person ever...oh one more thing...

Sapphire-chan: What?!

Me: Gomen if the characters are a little OOC and tell me if they are

**At the guild: Lucy's :**

I was sitting at the bar waiting for Mira to come ask me what I want. Lately I have been noticing that everyone on Team Natsu has been hanging around Lisanna, I get that she just came back from the 'dead', but what about me? I think maybe I'm just being a little want-y.

Mira was approaching the counter as I looked up to see her. "What would you like, Lucy?" she said in a cheerful tone.

"My friends back" I muttered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing, etto...ano...I would like a strawberry milkshake please."

"Sure" she spoke with a worried smile on her face, and then returned behind the counter to make my order. "Lucy, are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I said with the biggest fake smile that I could create.

"Well, you haven't been going on missions with Team Natsu for a week or two" she stated while sliding me my milkshake. At that moment I knew that she was aware of what was exactly wrong with me, but she didn't want to say it.

"No, nothing's wrong just needed a break from their craziness, and I've been going on solo mission so that I can actually get paid." That whole sentence was a lie. Their out of control behavior would be annoying at times, but I loved it. I haven't been on a mission in months; I was feet deep in debt that I was on the edge of being kicked out.

"Really?" she asked with a light tone of questioning in her voice. "I haven't marked you down for a mission in a few weeks." My lies had got twisted and she knew it. She placed herself on the stole next to me and looked at me. Everyone else was on missions, or at home resting so she had time to talk to me and no one else to attend to. "Lucy, are you ok?" she asked for the second time.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine" I whispered, assuring myself more than her.

"No you're not" she said. That's when I broke down and cried, no one else was around but Mira, and master was up in his office with a closed door so what did it matter? After I was done shedding tears Mira began to speak. "Ok, Lucy, I want you to go get cleaned up because Team Natsu is coming back soon" she stood up, pushed in the stole, and patted me on the head like my mother use to. I sat there for a minute until she helped me up and shoed me off to the bathroom. I opened the restroom door and enter, for a second I stared at myself in the mirror thinking about how pathetic I was, and how no wonder my nakamas would rather have Lisanna. My hand reached out for the sink handle, turned it, and I splashed water on my face, getting rid of the dried tears. I glanced back at the mirror and surprisingly the redness around my eyes was still there. After one more rinse the color was gone. I strolled back into the main part of the guild only to see Levy waiting anxiously.

"Lucy-chan!" Levy said excitedly.

"Hey Levy-chan" I responded with another unreal grin.

"Mira said that you were in the restroom, and maybe come back later to see you, but I was just so excited to tell you!" she said trying to contain herself.

"What?" I said surprisingly wanting to know what she was talking about.

"Well, I was on a mission with Jet, Droy, and Gajeel-"she would have continued, but I stopped her mid-sentence.

"Oooooooooooohhhh" I teased, "so Gajeel was with you?" I said while raising my eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah" she answered, "but it wasn't how you think...Jet and Droy were there too" she said poorly defended herself.

"Who invited Gajeel?" I asked already knowing.

"Well, I did, but that's not the point," she stated, with ever second her face getting redder. "The three of us took a vote to see if it was ok to bring him on the mission."

"Let me guess you were the only one to vote him on the mission?"

The air was silent and I got no answer so I took it as a 'yes'. I usually didn't tease Levy that much about her awkward relationship with Gajeel but since my love life was sunk I decided to let her know how lucky she was. "Keep up the good work, ok Levy?"

"EH?" she turned twenty shades of red so I changed the subject.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked with a soft smile.

She returned to normal color and said, "Oh yeah, when we finished, the reward was enough to split between the four of us but we got a bonus reward."

"More money?" I drooled.

She giggled at my reaction, "No Lucy, we got this book" she pulled a brown and blue book out of her bag. "It's just a writing book, I don't get why it was a bonus, but well, I wanted to give it to you because the last time you wrote in your novel there were no more pages left." she handed me the book.

"Thanks, wait, how would you know?!"

"I kind of asked Natsu to get me your book out of your house for me." She gave me an apologetic smile.

I sighed, "Well at least he didn't destroy it." I told her thank you once more, and then walked over to Mira.

"Hey Mira when is Team Natsu due back?"

"I thought it was today, but I'll check again" I watched as she walked over to the mission book and then returned to me. "It seems that I got it wrong, they won't be back until tomorrow, sorry Lucy."

I gave her a sad smile that soon turned into a cheerful one, "It's ok Mira, I'll just go back home and write in this book Levy gave me." I turn around and escorted myself out of the guild. I balance along the riverbank, got a couple of shout from people in their boats to be careful, and soon enough arrive home. I maneuver myself up to my apartment trying to avoid the landlady. Once I make it to my room I ran and dived on my bed only to be followed by a sigh. I took a bath, changed into my night clothes, and crawled into bed only to notice that I left the book that Levy gave me on the end of it. I inched my way to the foot of my bed, grabbed my book, and lazily aim and threw it toward my desk. Sadly, I failed and had to go pick it up but something fell out of it. I began to read what was writing on the index card sized sheet.

**Fill out the book's question's to create your ideal nakama or maybe even boyfriend.**

This had made me completely curious so I open the book, and read the first question out loud. "Do you like someone who's taller than you?" The choices were "yes", "no", and "maybe someone a little taller", I picked option three. After I circled my choice the page automatically turned. I continued the questionnaire with only a few questions popping out to me like: "Who'd he be the jealous type?" "Is he smart?" "Is he a mage and if so what magic does he have?"

I answered them in ordered and said them out loud to myself. "He'd be a little jealous, I would want him to be smart but not as smart as me, and I'd want him to be a water dragon slayer and to have illusion magic."

The last question made me think the most.

**What would his name be?**

I thought for a while, "Katashi Kisho" I said while writing it on one of the lines of the book. I placed it on my desk, pushed in the chair and crawled back into bed. I drifted off to sleep not aware to what would await me in the morning.

Me: I know it wasn't so good but R&R plz

Sapphire-chan: You're right, it wasn't good

Me: Well I liked it!

Sapphire-chan: And now we now we know why it wasn't good

Me: Grrr *chases Sapphire with a bat*

Sapphire-chan: I hope I last until the next chapter *runs*


	2. Why are you in my bed!

Me: I'm excited!

Sapphire-chan: Well I guess I have to fix that now don't I

Me: Not even you can ruin it…I want to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter: _vampireknight16, Melody Key, RockCityGirl14, oX-Azuky-Xo Studios, sparklegirl2101, AngelDevilButterfly139, KawaiiOdango, kuromaychan, , iLikeCookies12, Alice247, GoldenRoseTanya, Fairy x Hunter, PARADISE.x, .xX_

Sapphire-chan: She would also like to thank the people who followed and fav'ed it

Me: Yup, it made me so happy

Sapphire-chain: Well I will say the disclaimer this time….Disclaimer: The author of this story does not own Fairy Tail but if she did she would die of happiness and then would have to give the show away….point is…she doesn't own Fairy Tail

**Lucy's apartment: Lucy's P.O.V:**

My eyes fluttered open and automatically closed again. I felt my boyfriend's strong and warm arms cradle around me. Then my eyes opened again but this time more violently. At that moment I remembered two things, one, when I had fallen asleep I was alone, and two, other than my imaginary relationship with Natsu I didn't have a boyfriend. I'd laid there for a while waiting for the person to loosen their grip on me, but nothing happened. I fidgeted in their arms trying to turn around so I could see their face. I wiggled about a little more not sure if it was helping or just causing the person to tighten their grip on me.

"What's wrong?" a deep soothing male voice said. My heart beat started to pick up its pace, afraid of who was behind me. The guy's hold on me relaxed so that I had enough will to turn to see him. I slowly moved my body-still laying down- to see who was behind me. I saw a pair of emerald green eyes with some black hair fallen between them. I screamed and jumped up, causing me to fall out of my bed. I speeded my way to my night dresser's drawer, quickly pulled it open, and grabbed my whip. Once I stood up I was in my fighting position, but soon after I heard streams of laughter erupt from the male who was placed on my bed.

"Lucy what's the matter with you?" he spoke in between chuckles. Then I stared at him for a second trying to figure out if I knew him. He had ear length black hair which I could say resembled Gray's with how it spiked out and with a strand in his face. As I said before he had emerald green eyes that popped out more now that I was seeing him straight forward. He wore a short sleeved solid red shirt that showed off his muscles, a regular black pair of jean, and red sneaker to go along with the rest of his clothing. Actually now that I think about it he could be giving Natsu a lesson on how to dress. It's not that I don't love Natsu's open chest vest but sometimes when we go somewhere to eat it's embarrassing, but not as much as the way he eats. The point is his way of dressing was kind of better than Natsu's. I took a step back to examine him as a whole picture and thought that he was kind of cute, but I was more concerned about why he was in my house.

"Two question" I paused to take a breath and release my defense pose, "One, who are you, and two, why are you in my house, let alone my bed?" After I said that a hurt expressed made its way onto his face. If it was someone I knew then I would have felt bad but some random stranger in my house? I had no pity.

He lifted himself off of my bed and slowly walked over to me, that's when my heart beat went into overdrive. He extended his arms while leaning toward me trying to give me a hug, I dodged it which made him fall face first on the floor. This is when I took the time to sit on his back and get the answers to my questions.

"Ok, I don't want to hurt you, you should be aware that I'm a skilled mage," I stopped to try this approach again; "actually I'm Lucy Heartfilla of the strongest guild, Fairy Tail!" I said proudly.

"I know you are, and can you get off of me….you're kind of heavy." he said while trying to talk even though his mouth was smashed against the floor.

I vein had bulged out in my forehead, "Are you trying to say that I'm fat!?" I said while getting up, and soon it looked as if I towered over him since he was still on the floor.

He picked his head off the floor, "O-of course not Lucy" he stuttered the words out of his mouth.

"Wait a second," I said getting back on topic, "how did you know that I was Lucy and from Fairy Tail?" I questioned sounding a little scared.

"Well you just told me but before that I knew because-"

"Because you're a stalker!?" I yelled jumping to conclusions.

"No, what, no, just listen to me for a second." I closed my mouth and opened my ears.

"My name is Katashi Kisho." he stated. I had opened my mouth but no words had come out. Yeah, I had filled out that survey but how was I suppose to know it would be real? (A/N: Really Lucy? You live in an era with mage and dragons, anything is possible.) I didn't really want a boyfriend or another nakama I just was curious and wanted some sort of comfort because I was dealing with so much confliction. That's when I heard a voice in the back of my head say, _"Lucy this is your comfort, you deserve it, Natsu's not there for you right, so why not this guy?" _

"Earthland to Lucy" he said while waving his hand in front of my face. I grabbed his wrist to stop his hand motion.

"You can't be real, you aren't real."

"Yes I am, I'm as real as your sweet face." he said, but it didn't come out pervie like Loki or any pervert would say, it came out more nicely, extremely gentle.

"Prove it" I retorted. He reached out and grabbed my hand, pointed my sharpest nail toward his arm and then dragged it across his skin which made it bleed.

"W-why would you do that?" I said then ran off to my bathroom. I searched threw my sink's cabinet and returned to the main room with a first aid kit. I began to clean the mark that was on his arm, and then bandaged it.

"You didn't need to do that; it would've healed on its own." he mumbled while a blush made its way onto his cheek.

"It might have become infected if I didn't clean and badge it." I informed him. After that I walked over to my drawer, picked out some clothes, and retreated to the bathroom to shower, but before I closed the door I said, "Wait here, and don't try anything funny"

Twenty minutes later I returned to the room fully dressed wearing a dark blue creased skirt, pink tank top with a blue jacket over it, and brown knee length boots. I reached out and grabbed Katashi's wrist, "Come on" I said.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we made our way out of the door.

"The guild of course"

**Outside of the guild: Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Ok, you stay here while I go inside and get Levy, I'll be right back." I pushed open the surprisingly light wooden guild door. Everyone looked over my way and continued to stare.

Romeo decided to speak and he said what everyone else was thinking, "Lucy, who is that?"

I quickly turned around and yelled, "What the hell, I told you to wait outside!"

Me: Well I had to write another chapter before my long weekend was over

Sapphire-chan: Well this one was bad too

Me: Why are you always so mean!

Sapphire-chan: I don't know why you didn't just kill me off last chapter

Me: *sighs* that would have been a great idea….Well R&R plz!


	3. The overly excited Mira

Me: Here's the next chapter

Sapphire-chan: Well this one is bad too

Me: Quiet!

Sapphire-chan: Whatever…Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we all know the person who does is amazing.

Me: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed, it made me super happy XD

**Previously:**

_Romeo decided to speak and he said what everyone else was thinking, "Lucy, who is that?"_

_ I quickly turned around and yelled, "What the hell, I told you to wait outside!"_

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

It had been a few months since someone had actually noticed me, and once they finally did I wished I was invisible again. I was completely furious with Katashi, didn't I tell him to stay outside!? Yes, I clearly remember that I did so there's no need to answer. He's so much more grief than he's worth. That's when I heard someone-maybe myself conscious- talk to me again, _"But Lucy isn't this you wanted? All eyes are on you, no one is to ignoring you or fawning over Lisanna."_ It had said that I started to fall deeper into thought, asking myself that I had no answers to. _Isn't that exactly what I wanted? Why didn't I deserve being in the spotlight?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Mira ran up to me with sparkles in her eyes. "Hey Lucy who's your friend?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Etto…. Mira" I said timidly.

"Yes, Lucy?" she responded.

"Everyone is still staring at me." Mira looked up from me, and out into the guild, all eyes were truly on Mira, Katashi, and me.

Mira clapped her hands in the air and voiced what she had to say, "Minna, go back to what you were doing everything's ok" she served around to double check if everyone was obeying her order, and then returned to her sparkled eyed self and faced me again. By this time Katashi had strolled up behind me and I didn't realize it. Mira saw him behind me which made her even more excited to question me, or should I say 'us'.

"So who is he?" Mira enthusiastically questioned.

"He's-", but Katashi cut me off, put his arm around my shoulder, and answered instead.

"He's her boyfriend." He said referring to himself.

"Eeeekkkk" Mira squealed.

"He is not" I retorted. Mira's face softened and her mouth fell from a smile to a straight line.

"What kind of mage are you?" she directed her question toward Katashi.

"How do you know I'm a mage?"

"Lucy likes the strong mage type." she winked at me. I knew she was talking about Natsu, but that not all I love about him.

"What? No I-"

"Really? Well I'm an illusion mage and water dragon slayer." he smirked.

"Mira can you get me a drink? I heard Laxus yell from across the guild.

"Ok" she simply said, "Well please take care of Lucy-"she stopped talking not knowing his name.

"Katashi" he said.

"Well Katashi-kun please take care of Lucy."

"Of course I will" he smiled. When he smiled I had remembered one thing. When I was filling out the survey one of the questions was, _"what would his smile be like?"_, and at that I had no idea how to answer so I just tapped in Natsu's picture. Now when he smiled it was a toothy grin exactly like Natsu's, and that broke me. My tears were on the brim of my eyelids, but I wasn't going to let them fall. I blinked my eyes a few times, took hold of Katashi's wrist, and paced over to Levy.

She was doing her daily activity, reading.

"Hey Levy-chan if you're not busy I need to talk to you."

"Sure Lu-chan" she spoke cheerfully. It took me at least ten minutes to explain the situation to her. "I'm really sorry for the trouble." She whole heartedly said.

"It's ok, but I just need to get rid of him."

**Normal P.O.V:**

Lucy said this all in front of Katashi not caring about his feeling or his opinion on the subject. Katashi sat on the floor of the guild and started to pout. Lucy quickly glanced over at him and thought of a solution.

"Katashi?"

"Yes?" he continued to pout.

"You could stay if you want-"Lucy suggested.

"Really?" he got excited.

", yeah, but not with me and I want you to know that I'm not your girlfriend." he went back to pouting after she said that.

"Lucy don't you think that was a little harsh?" Levy asked.

The blonde celestial mage placed her hands on her hips, "No I just don't want to have to watch, and feed him, I already do that with Nat-" Lucy's throat went dry, she couldn't say the pink headed boy's name.

"I haven't seen Natsu and you together lately." Levy stated.

Lucy ignored her comment, "Well tell me when you figure out how to send him", she pointed her thumb at the newly introduced green eyed boy, "back, ok?"

"Sure" she gave Lucy a light but sad smile.

"Come on Katashi let's get something to eat." Lucy said

**Lucy P.O.V:**

Katashi and I walked over and sat down at the bar stools, before the white hair barmaid, Mira, took our order I saw Evergreen clandestinely slip her at least 10,000J.

"What was that about Mira?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said with a small smirk on her lips. I gave her that "really?" look.

"Well I'm seeing what couple the guild would like to see together, last week you and Natsu won, but this week we're betting on who will win you, Natsu or Katashi."

"Neither" I said.

She disregarded my comment and explained more, "NaLu or KaLu or maybe even LuKa"

"Eh?"

"NaLu is Natsu and you and KaLu/LuKa is Katashi and you" she made her statement clear.

"Neither" I said once again. It would be fun if we were betting on when Levy and Gajeel are going to get together or when Evergreen and Elfman are finally going to admit they like each other or maybe who's going to win Mirajane, Laxus or Freed, but in my opinion my love life is no fun. (A/N: Really I can't decide who should be with Mira, because I never really expected her to end with anyone ….no offence MIra.)

"Oh actually I have something that might make this game more fun." Mira reached beneath the bar counter and surprisingly pulled out a dry erase whiteboard and began to write, and when she was finished she faced it toward us. It said:

**Sweet gestures- 20 points**

**Obnoxious gestures - minus 20 points**

**A kiss- 50 points**

**Rejected /forced kiss- minus 50 points**

"Mira-" I was cut off once again.

Katashi slammed his hand on the counter, "I'm going to win against this Natsu guy." he said all pumped up and Mira smiled.

That's when said salmon haired boy kicked open the guild door, "WE'RE BACK!"

Me: Well sorries if I have some grammar mistakes I'm tired but I wanted to update….well Natsu is in the next chapter of course

Happy: Aye!

Me: *excited* Hi Happy where's Sapphire

Happy: She said that she went to retrieve me some yummy fish

Me: Oh really, so she's nice to him and not me,oh and what do you guys think LuKa or KaLu? Ok so….

Me & Happy: R&R please, Aye!


	4. A drunk Lucy

Me: If you guys think it took me long to update then sorries I had a lot of stuff to do.

Aquarius: Like what you don't have a boyfriend

Me: Why are you here and be quiet that's no one business but mu own! Grrrr just say the disclaimer.

Aquarius: Tch' fine- disclaimer: the chick who writes this is interrupting my date but does not own Fairy Tail

Me: Well that's*sarcastic*…..*thankful* thank you to all the people who favorite, followed and review you guys are awesome…

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Natsu" his name faintly came out of my mouth. He heard me speak then smiled and made his way over to me, Mira quickly pulled Katashi behind the bar counter before Natsu came over.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said with a weak looking grin.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" my smile was probably the brightest thing in the guild. I hadn't talked to Natsu in three weeks, and now that he was finally was there, in front of me, and this is what happened.

"Umm….Lucy?" he spoke in an unsure voice.

"Yeah?" I said with the shine in my voice decreasing.

"I wanted to know if it would be ok if Lisanna was on our team instead of you." He sped through his sentence. Before all of this, when Team Natsu had stopped talking to me, it affected me, and made me think I did something wrong, I had laid in bed at night staring at the ceiling frozen in thought, but that didn't occur when Natsu said this to me, instead I died on the inside.

"Sure" I said cheerfully trying to hold in the pain.

"Thanks Lucy!" he gave me his signature toothy smile and then ran off to be _**his**_ team.

I didn't want to turn around, sit down, and act like everything was ok because I knew that Mira and Katashi were behind the counter and just had witnessed the whole scene. I had to turn around eventually and see their face. I slowly turned toward the bar, Mira and Katashi had rose from behind the counter, Katashi was drying glasses for Mira, and she was staring.

"Lucy are you ok?" she spoke in a tone that made her voice sound cracked and broken, I'm pretty sure she was about to start crying, because she felt bad for me.

"Yeah I'm fine Mira." I simply said.

"Do you want me to go talk to Natsu?" she said with the emotion in her voice changing from sadness to anger.

"No Mira its fine" I said and smiled sadly. Mira grabbed the whiteboard with the rules of the game she made which she called "Lucy Love" and wrote under Natsu's name "minus 1,000"and then faced it in my direction. I softly twitch my lips upward, but the whole time I was wondering what Katashi's take on the situation was.

"Katashi?" I quietly tried to get his attention.

"Yeah Lucy?" he said not making eye contact, but he continued to dry the glasses.

"Etto…..Did you need to say something?" I rather have heard his opinion on the situation rather then than later.

"About what?" he asked and then threw me a smile. I was glad that he didn't question me or make me give him details on my relationship position with Natsu. I think it would have hurt more if I talked about it.

I slightly dropped my head and quietly said, "Thanks", but I knew his dragon slayer ears could hear me. I took a seat on the stool, "Mira can you give me whatever Cana is having?" I asked bravely.

"Are you sure you can handle that Lucy?" she questioned.

"Hai, I can" I said. She walked away to get my drink while I sat there waiting, Katashi came from behind the bar and took a seat beside me.

"What are you getting Lucy?"

"It's a secret" I whispered while putting one finger over my lips, he shrugged and walked off, and I was left alone. What occurred to me when they both were gone was why Natsu didn't smell Katashi; I made a mental note to ask Levy later.

"Here you go Lucy," Mira placed my drink in front of me of me "don't drink too much."

"Ok" I sipped away at my drink not counting how much content of it I was taking in.

Twenty minutes had pasted and I'm sure I was stoned drunk; I tried to stand up but ended up falling flat on my butt. At the time Team Natsu wasn't in the guild, they had gone on another mission and I was thankful for that.

"Lucy you might be drunk I will get someone to take you home." Mira said.

"Might? I'm totally drunk Mira." I enthusiastically threw my fist in the air.

"That's why someone needs to take you, where's Katashi-kun."

""NO!" I paused to drink some more, it was really good. "I'm ok to walk myself home." I weirdly laughed. I quickly stumbled out of the guild before Mira had a chance to object to my choice.

I tripped, sang, and danced all the way home, literally. I tumbled into my apartment, then tried to jump onto my bed but failed and landed on the floor. I sat up and realized the drink had reached my emotions and I began to cry.

**Katashi P.O.V: Twenty minutes ago** _**(when he left Lucy):**_

I left Lucy at the bar to go over to Levy's book infested table to ask her some questions. Apparently Lucy and Levy are best friends, yeah if I had to guess I would have probably put them as best friends even if they were from different worlds. Ok, I know that doesn't make any sense but what I'm trying to say is of course their best friends, they're both bookworms.

I walked up to Levy, Jet and Droy sat beside her, "Hey Levy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." she beamed.

"Alone?" I spoke with a forced smile.

"Oh, yeah, can I talk with Katashi? Jet? Droy?" Levy's shadows did as they were told and scrammed, but not before giving me deadly glares.

I erased the fatal glowers from my memories and began to speak, "Ok Levy I'm not going to waste your time I'm going to get straight to the point." she nodded vigorously. "Do you think I would ever have a chance with Lucy?"

She hesitated, "I don't know, yeah she's my best friend, but that would be something she has to decide for herself."

"Oh"

She giggled, "You thought if you asked me you would get a straight answer, but that's not the case, if it makes you feel better I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks" I grinned. I sat there a little while longer until I smelt salt water and I knew the town didn't have an ocean in smelling distance, and then I recognized the scent. "Shit why is she crying!?" I yelled to myself and rushed out of the guild leaving a confused Levy.

**Lucy's P.O.V: Her apartment:**

I sobbed, warm tears were rushing down my face, and I couldn't stop them. What did I do to deserve to get kicked off of the team? Lisanna comes back and suddenly I'm not needed. What did the word 'nakama' mean anymore? Seriously though I was so drunk that I had forgotten.

There was a knock on the door, "its open!" I yelled threw my cries. Katashi walked in and his footsteps stopped at my bedroom door. He stood in the door frame and stared at me with wide eyes. He rushed over and sat next to me. I went on crying not caring he was watching me, "Lucy are you ok?"

My sanity cracked, "I'm tired of being asked that, and pretending that I am, but I'm not!" I screamed and cried harder. He wrapped his arms around me and let me weep into his chest, any other time I would have refused, but I didn't.

After my cries lightened up Katashi began to talk, "Lucy I really have to tell you something," he dramatically paused, "your breath seriously smells like alcohol." I giggled and he wiped the remainder of my tears away with his thumbs."Cheer up we're going on a date tomorrow, ok?'

I don't know if it was the alcohol or just my crazy emotions, but I said, "Ok". _"Good job Lucy"_ my inner voice said.

Soon enough I had fallen asleep but I could still hear Katashi's voice, he pulled me closer and said, "Don't worry Lucy you don't have to pretend around me." a smile made its way onto my peacefully sleeping face.

Me: I might update tomorrow…but don't hhold me to that

Aquarius: Whatever can I get back to my date

Me: Fine, go

Aquarius: Tch' jealous*disappears*

Me: Grr…Well next chapter Katashi and Natsu will definitely met and I might add NaLu fluff…. I don't know…. Don't hold me to that either….well… R&R plz


	5. Not my Nakama?

Me: Well here the chapter… gomen if Natsu's a little OOC in the end

Natsu: What does that mean?

Me:*squels* Natsu!

Natsu: weirdo

Me: Can you say the disclaimer?

Natsu: Oi what the hell is that?

Me: *sighs* Nevermind I'll say it…Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail

Natsu: Well of course you don't Jii-chan does

Me:*ignores* thank you to who reviewed fav'ed and followed

**Lucy P.O.V:**

The cold surfaces was pressed against my face, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust them to the light. I thought for a moment, trying to remember what had happened the day before. I sat up quickly, but that concluded to pounding a pain in my head, that's when I remembered the event that had happened the night before. I had gotten drunk, cried my eyes out, and Katashi had comforted me, then we feel asleep on the floor, but where was he? Gently raising myself off the ground I walked over to the living room, and saw a note on the coffee table. The note read: _Lucy I'm going out to get ready for our date, I need to buy some clothes because I realized I had none, I would tell you what else I went out to do, but it's a secret. ~Katashi~_

The biggest thing I forgot about was our date. I rushed over to my dresser scanning what was in the drawers; I had no idea what I was going to wear. After I picked out a few pieces of clothing I scurried off to the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out of the bathroom I was fully clothed wearing a knee length white ruffled dress that had blue ribbons around where my elbows were and around my neck (She had this dress on at Tenrou Island). I walked over to my dresser mirror and noticed my horrible bed head (but really she slept on the floor) so I quickly called upon Cancer.

My arm flowed across the air as I yelled, "Open the gate of the great crab, Cancer!"

Cancer appeared, "What can I do for you? Ebi~"

"Can you fix my hair for a date?" I asked. Cancer's scissors sliced through the air, I closed my eyes, because I wanted to be surprised. I opened my eyes and saw that my bangs were hanging on only one side of my face, my hair was in a ponytail, but it was wavy. I grinned at Cancer, "Thank you Cancer"

"Welcome, see you later ebi~", then he disappeared back into the spirit world. I made myself breakfast, ate, brushed my teeth, and checked my appearance once more in the mirror, and made my way off to the guild. When I walked out of the door it was raining so I quickly covered my head, ran back inside to grab my blue umbrella, and went back out the door. On the way to the guild I balanced on the slippery stone bricks on the side of the river, and got warned -by the people on their boats- to be careful. Another minute pasted and I was in front of the guild, I pushed open the wooden doors, and entered. I skimmed my eyes around looking for Katashi, but I didn't see him.

Juvia was walking by me, but stopped and began to speak, "Is Lucy looking for someone?" she asked, but before I got a chance to answer she had made up an answer of her own, "You better not be look for Gray-sama, love rival!"

"Juvia I don't like Gray. Do you know where Katashi is?"

"Juvia isn't sure who that is, is it the boy Lucy came in with yesterday?"

"Yes" I simply answered.

"Well Juvia hasn't seen him today" she spoke in third person once again. Juvia sped over to where Gray was sitting with hearts in her eyes. I thought Juvia was amazing to love someone and waiting to receive love back, and she doesn't give up.

I glanced around the guild once more only to see Mira gesturing for me to come over. I walked over to see what Mira wanted.

"Here you go Lucy" she said with a smile on her face as she passed me my second note of the day. I read it over:

_To: Lucy_

_Ok so I wasn't expecting for it to rain, but we are still going to have our date, so stay at the guild and be ready._

_From: Katashi_

I looked up from the message and to Mira to see her still smiling, "Did you read this already Mira?"

"Gomen Lucy, but I was just so excited" she said and I told her it was okay.

"Well, when did he ask you out?"Mira asked impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Last night" I said with my face turning many shade of red, and Mira squealed.

"I need to add that to the board, Katashi plus 20 points." She said as she wrote on the whiteboard. "I guess Natsu has to catch up" she added.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"He should be here by now, but I guess he's still home it's only ten o'clock." She responded.

"Lu-chan come here for a second" Levy called from her table. I strolled over to Levy only to see Gajeel sitting beside her.

"I see Luna has finally approached Zane" I said connecting characters from a book to Levy and Gajeel.

"Who?" Gajeel confusedly asked, but me and Levy continued.

"Yeah I did." She blushed, "Well, anyways Lu-chan we have to tell you something that we figured out."

"What is it?"

"It's about Katashi, do you still want to know how to-"she tried to think of the right words, "give him back to the book." I was silent, speechless, and out of a loss with no answer. How do you send someone away when they were there for you when no one else was?

"I'll let you think about it," she said, "but there's one more thing we have to tell you, I'll let Gajeel explain it."

"Ok Blondie I'm going to give you a lesson on dragon slayers, us dragon slayers choose a mate , sort of like any other specious, but once we set our mark(eyes) on to them we become over protective-" he stopped and glanced over at Levy signaling her to explain the rest.

"They become over protective, needy, and they desire the person, just being around their mate would make them ok, but sometimes it isn't enough." Levy said.

"So you are trying to say-"

"Lover boy made you his mate." Gajeel flatly stated and Levy elbowed him in the rib. I cradled my head in my hands as I was trying to think, "Gajeel how do you even know Katashi?"

"News gets around the guild" he said while tilting back in his chair.

"There is an upside Lu-chan, since he wasn't trained by a real dragon, but only made from the book his desire for you won't be as strong."

"Thank you Levy-chan" I said as I stood up.

"I will tell you anything else as soon as I find out" she said. I gave her another smile to thank her again then walked back over to the bar.

**Normal P.O.V: Levy and Gajeel: **

"Bookworm, why didn't you tell her?" Gajeel asked.

Levy ignored this name calling, "I didn't want to tell her everything at once," Levy said with a sigh, "she already has enough on her shoulders already, but I will tell her what she needs to know, eventually."

**Lucy's P.O.V: At the bar:**

I sat at the bar waiting for Katashi, "When is he coming?" I patted my feet on the floor, I was inpatient, and excited at the same time.

"I bet you he's on his way right now Lucy."

I smiled brightly and obtained a positive attitude, "Your right Mira I bet he's going to walk in, in three, two," I pointed at the door "one." He didn't walk through the door, but Natsu did. I slammed my face against the cool counter, "That's the wrong **'he'**" I said, but suddenly Natsu popped up behind me.

"Hey Lucy" he grinned.

"Hi Natsu"

"Do you want to go on a mission?" he asked in excitement.

"But Natsu we're not on the same team anymore" I stated sadly.

He frowned for a second, but then his toothy grin appeared, "We're not on a team, but we're still partners" A happy sensation went through my body, but it was soon replaced with reality.

"I can't" I said as Mira was watching us as if we were a soap opera.

"Why~" he whinnied.

"I have things to do."

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"No" I was killing his joy, but I had no other choice.

"But we haven't been on a mission in forever~"

"And whose fault is that?" I used my tongue as a weapon, but quickly regretted it. Natsu fell silent, and didn't respond to my comment, but changed the subject.

"What are you doing today, maybe I can help."

"I'm fine I don't need any help, maybe another time." The guild doors opened, I was so focused on Natsu that I didn't notice.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Katashi snuck up and grabbed Lucy from behind and Lucy let out a small yelp. The pink headed dragon slayer jumped to conclusions and lit his fist on fire. "Whoever the hell you are let go of Lucy!"

"Natsu-"

"It's ok Lucy I'll kick his ass!"

"But Natsu-" Natsu threw a fist of fire in Katashi's direction, but Lucy push him out of the way.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu this is Katashi and I have a date with him today so I'm not in any danger." Lucy said.

"Is that why you can't go on a mission with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry" Lucy said.

"So you're choosing him over me your best friend and nakama?" he questioned

"You don't even act like my nakama or my best friend!" Lucy yelled, she regretted her words again, "Natsu… I didn't-"Natsu glared at Katsahi and gave Lucy a hurtful look before he stormed out of the guild. Lisanna ran after him which left the cold spotlight on Lucy, once again.

Me: Well I'll probably update again Friday, sorry again for the OOC Natsu

Natsu: Why did I act so weird?

Me: Natsu…..well… you'll know next chapter

Natsu: I won't be here

Me: says you

Natsu & Me: R&R plz


	6. Love?

Me: Well here's another chapter, I couldn't update yesterday, because I had computer trouble

Sapphire-chan: excuses

Me: So your back

Sapphire-chan: Yup…..Disclaimer- The author do not own Fairy Tail

Me: Thank you to all the people who reviewed, fav'ed, and followed, I really appreciate it X)…oh and tell me if I made a mistake…no flames plz

**Lucy P.O.V: In guild**

"_You did it again"_, the voice inside my head said. Everyone was staring at me once again, I didn't do anything, but before I knew it my eyes were playing cruel tricks on me. The guild members that were sitting at tables suddenly grew bigger like my mind was threatening me, and I could hear their whispers. Some people said, _"Nakama's don't do that"_, or _"Why would she do that to Natsu?"_ Why were they saying things about me when I was right in front of them? Didn't this guild tell me that my pain is their pain? Well I was in pain and no one was sharing my hurt.

I began to sway from side, my eyes became blurry, and my head was pounding. I was thinking too much and the looks from my guild mates didn't help. The last thing I saw was Wendy rushing over toward me, and that's when I fell to the floor and blacked out.

Natsu ran to where he thought would be his house, but his feet carried him to Lucy's apartment instead. He entered his usually way, though the window. He laid on Lucy's bed and placed her face on to her pillow and took in her scent.

"I miss Lucy" he said. Then he heard a knock on the door. He hopped up off of Lucy's bed and walked over to the door, and opening it, hoping it was the celestial sprit mage. Natsu slowly opened the door, but on the other side wasn't the brown eyed blonde, but his white haired blue eyed childhood friend. Natsu made he his way back to the other room to lay on Lucy's bed and Lisanna followed.

Lisanna sat on the floor and Natsu then began to speak, "How did you find me?" he asked.

"I followed you to see if you were ok, but why are you here?" she questioned.

He sighed, "I don't know, my feet just brought me here" he plainly answered.

"What's wrong?",she asked. "You just ran out of the guild"

"It's because she wanted to hang out with that guy rather than her best friend."

"So you're saying that you're jealous?"

"Huh? No. It's just when she's around that guy my chest hurts and I get angry for some reason." He explained as well as possible.

"That's called jealousy Natsu", she face palmed, ", and your jealousy has to be related to something." She pretended to think for a moment. "Do you love Lucy?"

"Of course I do," he answered, and Lisanna smiled, "she's my nakama"

Lisanna put her head into her hands, "No Natsu I mean like a romantic love, like do you ever want to hug her even though she's not crying?"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever thought about marrying Lucy?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but I'm suppose to marry you Lisanna" he said

She shook her head, "Natsu we were kid back then you don't have to marry me, and if it makes you feel better I'll let you out of the promise."

"But Lisanna-"

"You're like my brother Natsu plus I like someone else" she admitted

"Who?"

She gave a soft smile and then blushed, "I'm not telling but you'll see soon" Natsu sat quietly waiting for her to speak again, "So Natsu let me ask you one more question,", she paused, "What would you do if Lucy died while on a mission?"

Natsu had a fierce look in his eyes, "She wouldn't because I would be there to protect her."

A smile spread across Lisanna's face, "That's' called love Natsu" she got up of the floor, exited the apartment, and left their conversation at that.

"I'm in love with Lucy." Natsu said to himself, and then he jumped of the bed, out the door, and to the guild.

**Lucy P.O.V: In guild infirmary: In her dream:**

_I was at my mansion as know as the house that kills dreams, but I was watching myself from a higher view. What shock me the most was that I wasn't a little girl, but I was, well, what I am now. I was at my old home, but I was the age I am now, and I was just wondering the hallways, but no one was home. I walked around a while looking for my parents, but they were nowhere in sight._

Normal P.O.V: At the guild:

Natsu kicked open the guild doors and quickly ran over to Wendy, "Wendy where's Lucy?!"

"She in the infirmary Natsu", she said quietly.

"Why?!" he yelled.

Erza walked up and joined the conversation, "Natsu why are you yelling at Wendy?!"

"It's ok Erza he didn't mean to" Wendy said.

"Sorry Wendy, but I have to go", he said as he ran up the steps to the infirmary.

Natsu entered the room and saw his unconscious blonde nakama on the bed and the Katashi sitting next to her. Natsu angrily stared at him, but Katashi left without a fight, and then Natsu went to go sit beside Lucy.

"Lucy even if you're not awake I have to tell you something."

**Lucy P.O.V: In guild infirmary: In her dream:**

_I heard a knock on the front door; I walked down stairs, and slowly opened the front door._

_ "Natsu?" she questioned the presence of who was in her doorway._

_ "Lucy I have to tell you something important.",he spoke in a serious tone._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Lucy, I'm in love with you." I stood there in shock of what he just said._

**Normal P.O.V: **

Natsu gave the sleeping Lucy a toothy grin, and waited until she awoke.

Me: Ok I know this was short, but I have to help plan a party today

Sapphire-chan: Poor excuse

Me: Grr….Well gomen, but I will update ASAP, oh and I have a question… **What your fav anime couple? **Just a random question…..

Sapphire-chan: R&R plz


	7. A fairytale

Me: Another chapter

Sapphire-chan: You don't say *sarcastic*

Me: Don't get sassy

Sapphire-chan: Tch' whatever…. Disclaimer: this author doesn't own Fairy Tail

Me: No duh

Sapphire-chan: Don't get sassy

Me: Thank you to the people who reviewed, fav'ed, and followed, you guys are forever awesome

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I woke up from my unconscious state, but my vision still wasn't clear so all I saw was a blur of pink. I tried to blink away the unclearness, but it wouldn't go away. I flickered my eyes some more just to see if the haziness was truly- for the time being- permanent. When I sat up I face toward the most visible object which was the first thing I saw earlier, the pink blur. I blinked some more, but by this pint I probably looked really stupid. I heard a faint snicker come from the object that was in front of me.

"Lucy you weirdo, what are you doing?" he snickered some more.

"Natsu?" I questioned.

"Oi Luce, what's wrong with you, you act like you can't see me" he said.

"I can't", after said that atmosphere had gotten tense.

I heard Natsu get up from his chair and walk toward the door, "I'm going to go get Wendy." he left the room and all I had to do was to dwell on my thoughts.

_"Since when did he start calling me 'Luce'"_ I thought. I sat there a couple of minutes before I heard the door opened again.

"Lucy?" Wendy's voice said.

"Is that you Wendy?"

"Yeah and I have Natsu, Katashi, Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka here too" Wendy said.

"Oh ok…" I said. I was unsure and curious why they were all there.

"Can you see me?" Wendy asked"

"Not really, I can only see a cloud of color" I answered.

"Gomen Lucy I don't think I can do much for your eyes, but they should return to normal in a couple of hours" she said in an apologetic voice.

"It's ok Wendy I'll be fine, but I do have a question, why are there so many people in here?" I said, but then decided to rephrase my sentence, "Not that I'm not glad that your all here it's just unusually that you are all here"

"Unusually how?" Katashi said in a teasing tone.

"Well first off I wouldn't expect you and Natsu to be able to be in the same room and Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka?" It's not that I didn't love the cute couple and their child it just that it was strange; I didn't talk to them on a normal bases.

"Alzack and Bisca wanted to ask you something" Wendy explained.

I waited for them to say something, "Can you watch Asuka?" they spoke simultaneously.

"You want me to babysit her?" I questioned.

I heard Bisca's heeled shoes step forward, "Hai, Alzack and I planned a date today," ,I imaged them both blushing at this moment, ", but we can't find anyone to watch Asuka, everyone else in the guild is busy."

"I would be glad to, but how do you expect me to watch Asuka if I can't literally 'watch' her?" I questioned.

"Well, Natsu and Katashi were going to watch you to make sure you got along ok, but you can watch Asuka as she watches you" Wendy suggested. I pictured how it would go if Katashi and Natsu were to stay with me, and the ending result was a more-ly injured Lucy. If I went with Wendy's idea I could kill two birds with one stone rather than two dead dragon slayers.

I quickly nodded my head, "I'll watch her"

"Arigato Lucy" they said.

"Now be good for Aunt Lucy, ok Asuka?" Bisca said to her daughter.

"Ok mama" Asuka said.

Everyone exited the room and I could hear Natsu whine, "But I wanted to babysit Lucy", I could imaged the pouty face he would be making. The room was quiet, but I knew Asuka was there.

I padded the space next to me on the bed, and scooted over so that she could sit. Once I could tell that she was sitting down I began to speak, "Ok Asuka what do you want to do?" I asked. She pondered a little while, but came up with no answer, "What do your parents do with you when you're all bored?"

"Oh! Mama and Papa tell me stories." she said.

"What story would you like to hear?"

"Well Mama told me you use to be a princess just like in the stories she tells me" she excitingly.

"Yeah I use to be, do you want me to tell you a fairytale?" I asked.

"Hai"

"OK then, once upon a time-"

"Aunt Lucy all the stories I'm told start off like that, can you tell me something different?"

I thought for a second and got an idea for a story, "Ok so let's begin…..In a kingdom far from Fiore…"

**Lucy's Fairytale:**

_In a kingdom far from Fiore there lived a princess by the name of Lucy. Princess Lucy dwelled in a tall tower protected by a semi-dragon; the dragon was part human and protected the princess because she was considered the sprit goddess. A power such as hers' needed to be protected from people who would abuse it. Princess Lucy only had her abilities for a short time, but in that time her and the dragon -who was named Natsu-, became good friends._

_The dragon took a break from guarding the tower to talk to the princess._

"_Hey Lucy does my hair look pink to you, because Gajeel says it is" the dragon asked._

"_Who's Gajeel?" the princess questioned._

"_The dragon that guards princess Levy's tower"_

"_Oh, well yeah your hair is pink Natsu" she answered._

"_No way it's red" Natsu defended his hair that was clearly pink._

"_It's no way near red Natsu" she said._

"_Can we at least agree on it being salmon?"_

"_No"_

_That's when the princess saw someone slowly approaching her tower._

"_Natsu, who is that?" Lucy statement made the dragon boy turn toward the window. The pink headed boy turned into his dragon form and flew out of the window. The princess scurried over to the window while trying not to fall over her pink and blue dress that went down to her feet. She looked yonder to see a boy around her age in fancy castle clothe, so she concluded that he was a prince._

"_Princess I'll shall come save you!" he yelled._

"_Eh?" she responded in an unladylike way._

_The dragon and prince came face to face, "Oi, what are you doing!?" Natsu asked._

"_I'm prince Katashi and I'm here to rescue the princess." Katashi said._

"_Tch' Lucy doesn't need any 'recuing'" Natsu said and Katashi took out his sword which made Natsu prepare for battle._

"_Hey! I'm ok I don't need help! The dragon is not hurting me!" the princess yelled, but the prince didn't hear her because the battle had already started. Princess Lucy looked at both of the boy and thought that they were equally dashing, the fight went on for hours and the princess had gotten tired. The blonde headed girl- Lucy- fell to her knees, rested her head on the cold stone wall, and fell asleep to the noises of the boys' battle._

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Was that story about Uncle Natsu and Katashi?" Asuka asked.

"You're a very smart girl Asuka" I complimented her.

She giggled, "It wasn't that hard to figures out. So Aunt Lucy….?"

"Yes?"

"Who won?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said while considering her question.

"So you mean the story's not over?"

I smiled, "That's exactly what I mean"

**Normal P.O.V**

The infirmary door opened reviling the parents of Asuka. Asuka hopped off of the bed and ran to give her parents a hug.

"I hope you weren't any trouble for Lucy" Bisca said, but instead it came out like a question.

"No, she way good, I was actually happy to have her here." Lucy said.

"Well thanks Lucy we really appreciated it" Bisca said and then they left and Lucy could hear Asuka say, "I hope to find out who wins"

Lucy was left alone, and since she couldn't do anything she fell asleep. The sun fell in the sky and the blonde mage was still sleep, and in that time a shadow climbed through the window and covered Lucy's mouth. All that could be heard was the struggles and muffled yells of the blonde, and the kidnapper say, "Can it blondie your coming with me" and with that he dragged Lucy out of the window.

Me: Guess who that was…

Sapphire-chan: Was it-

Me: Can it!

Sapphire-chan: O.o …It was you!?

Me: *sweatdrop* No…ok random question time…** What's your fav anime and if you could date someone from that anime who would it be?**

Me & Sapphire-chan: R&R plz


	8. Game on

Me: very very sorry it took me so long to update, I would like to thank the people who review ,followed ,and fav'ed

Sapphire-chan: You made people wait this long to get to read the chapter so hush up so I can say the disclaimer

Me:*sulks in corner of shame* gomen

Sapphire-chan: Disclaimer: the author of this story doesn't own Fairy Tail…..

Normal P.O.V: The guild:

Natsu ran up the steps of the guild, up to the infirmary to see the blonde celestial mage. He barged into the room where he thought he would see he best friend laying in the bed. He searched around the small room; he looked behind the curtains and under the bed's blanket, but he didn't see her anywhere. Natsu ran back down the step and to the bar to talk to the white haired barmaid.

"Mira, where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"In the infirmary Natsu" Mira said as she dried some glasses.

"No she's not" he said.

Mira looked up from the glass and stared at Natsu with blank face, "What do you mean she's not there?" Natsu's heart stopped for a second when he heard that Mira didn't know where Lucy was. He ran back up the steps and into the room where Lucy should have been. Natsu scoped around the room once more, and stopped by the opened window. He inhaled the smell of the room through his nose and instantly felt like an idiot for not picking up the second scent sooner. Natsu's eyes became dark with anger and he muttered, "Sting"

Mira entered the room, "Natsu?"

"That blonde bastard took her!" he yelled. Mira didn't have to question any further ,because she already knew who he was speaking of.

Katashi : Lucy's apartment:

I woke up lying in Lucy's bed even though I'm pretty sure I feel asleep on the couch, I probably wanted to sleep in her bed because it smells like her and I kind of miss her. I sat up and hopped out of the bed and went over to Lucy's dresser mirror. What stared back at me was horrifying, my bed head was worse than usually. Don't judge me; girls aren't the only ones who worry about their hair. I walked away from the mirror, into the bathroom, and got in the shower. It was about twenty minutes until I got out of the shower and got dressed. I quickly ran my hand through my hair and then I went out the door off to the guild.

Katashi : The guild:

I pushed opened the guild's door and when I walk in the first thing I hear coming from the infirmary was "That blonde bastard took her!" After that I hurried up the steps and slammed open the door, "What happened?" I quickly question.

Normal P.O.V:

"Someone from Sabertooth took Lucy" Mira angrily explained, it was clear that her anger was directed toward Sabertooth.

"Who and why?" Katashi was unaware what the situation was.

"Sabertooth is another guild, Sting took her, and we don't know why" Mira said.

Natsu shook with anger, "Well I'm going to go find out"

"Natsu wai-" Natsu was already down the steps before Mira could finish her sentence. He was almost out of the guild but before he could Erza grabbed his shoulder.

"Natsu where are you off to?" Erza questioned.

"To save Lucy" he said while trying to get out of her iron hold. Mira and Katashi came down in hurry to join the conversation.

"Save Lucy from what?" she asked.

"Not what, who" Mira corrected her.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"Oi, we are wasting time!" Natsu complained.

"Sting," Mira answered, "but do you really think it's ok for Natsu to go alone?"

"I agree, Natsu you shouldn't go alone" Erza said.

"I'll be fine, I can kick that guy's ass and be back before lunch" Natsu said with confidence.

"Natsu you might need back up….Take Katashi" Erza commanded.

"I don't need him" he said.

"I don't wanna go with you either, but I want to save Lucy, and I don't know my way around Fiore" Katashi said.

"Katashi, what kind of magic do you use?" Erza asked.

"Illusion and water dragon slayer" he answered.

"He could help you Natsu, what happens if Sting and Rogue are both fighting you?" Erza asked.

"I rather die" Natsu darkly responded.

Erza became inpatient and her aura grew dark, "Take him"

"Aye sir!" Natsu darted out of the guild, and Katashi rushed after him.

Mira smiled at the doors, and whispered, "The prince and the dragon are working together to save the princess."

"Did you say something Mira?" Erza asked, and Mira shook her head.

"Well they better get along, or I'm going to kick their asses" Erza deadpanned.

Normal P.O.V : Sabertooth:

Lucy was blindfolded, gagged, and was leaning against the front of Sabertooth's guild. Sting left Lucy outside and went inside to get Rogue, but sadly he didn't make it to Rogue because he was stopped by Minerva, "Sting do you want to go somewhere with me today?"

"No" he instantly responded, and a vein popped in Minerva's head.

"Why?" She questioned, but Sting ignored her and walked off to go see Rogue.

"Oi, Rogue" Sting called and then pointed to the guild doors which signaled Rogue to meet him outside.

In front of Sabertooth:

"What?" Rogue questioned, Sting point behind Rogue, but he knew to turn around because he smelt a vaguely familiar scent of vanilla, "Why did you take her?"

Sting smirked, "I want a rematch with Natsu"

Lucy began to yell, but her yells were muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"Soon enough she's going to suffocated with that thing around her mouth, and Natsu will have more determination to not only beat you, but kill you" Rogue said. Rogue took off Lucy blindfold and untied the gag. Lucy breathed heavily, and tried to wipe away the spit from the side of her cheek but her hand were still tied behind her back.

"What do you want?" Her question came out like venom, she tried to reach for her keys, and when she realized they were not there her eyes dilated, "I forgot my keys" she thought.

"What's wrong blonde?" Sting asked in his usually tone.

"First of all you're blonde too, second, beside the fact that I'm being kidnapped for no apparent reason ,nothing's wrong" she said.

"I took you because I want to fight Natsu." Sting stated.

"You could of just asked Natsu to fight you and he would of" Lucy sighed, and Rogue nodded in agreement.

"This give his more motivation", Sting said while trying to assure himself that he made the right choice, "tch' you are his mate right? I want to see how pissed off he'll look"

"M-me? No I'm not" Lucy had a hard time talking.

"What do you mean you're not? I can smell it all over you." Sting said.

"Eh?"

"That cute, you didn't know that you were his mate, actually you have more than one mate." Sting snickered and Lucy shifted her position on the ground, because she was feeling uncomfortable with the topic at hand. "A water dragon slayer made you his mate too."

"How do you know all of that just from my scent?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean how, it might as well be written across your forehead." he answered. Their conversation soon ended because Natsu and Katashi approached Sabertooth.

"Oi! You!...What's your name again?" Natsu asked.

Katashi's palm collided with his face, "Just a while ago you knew who he was"

"Tch' I know who he is", Natsu thought for a minute, "Sting what the hell are you doing with Lucy?!"

Sting smirked, "I just wanted to motivate you to fight me."

Natsu and Sting began their fight, and Katashi ran past them to go untie Lucy. Rogue was sitting on the ground next to Lucy, and when Katashi came over to untie her Rogue felt no need to battle him.

-*Poof* Time Skip- (A/N: Tee-hee….I'm not too good at writing action scenes, gomen)

Natsu and Sting were exhausted from the endless fight. They were both ready to attack each other again but instead they both fell to the ground at once and were out like lights.

Lucy giggled, "They're sleep" Rogue pick up Sting and returned back into his guild. "Katashi can you carry Natsu?" Katashi picked up Natsu and threw him over his shoulder. "Ready?" Lucy asked and Katashi nodded. "Katashi why are you being so quiet?"

"Well, I was wondering, can you see now?"

Lucy put her hand up to her face and looked at it, "I guess I can"

"Good" he smirked.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Race you back to the guild!" Katashi ran away with Natsu still over his shoulder.

"Wait!"

"Better hurry up fat ass!" He yelled.

"What did you-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence, more than one vain began to pop out of her head. She dashed after Katashi hoping to beat him to the guild.

-Time Skip- In front of the guild:

Lucy threw her arms in the air, "I win!" she cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Katashi sulked.

"Now I don't think I heard you clearly back there, what did you call me?" Lucy's aura darkened.

"Nothing nothing, I called you beautiful and curvy" Katashi blushed and covered his mouth realizing what he had just said.

"Oh really?" Lucy teased.

"Ah-heem" Natsu was now awake and Katashi noticed that he was no longer over his shoulder. (A/N: Natsu's a ninja….nin-nin)

Lucy ignored the awkward moment, pushed open the guild doors, and walked into the guild. Katashi would have been right behind her, but Natsu pulled him back outside and the guild doors shut.

Lucy's P.O.V:

I strolled into the guild, but as soon as I saw Levy I rushed over to her. "Levy-chan" I called.

"Hey Lu-chan" she responded.

"Did you know that Natsu also choose me to be his mate?"

"Etto…Maybe" she said while twirling her thumbs.

"Levy-chan…"  
"Sorry Lu-chan, I was going to tell you, promise, but I didn't want to dump everything on you at once." She apologized.

I sighed, "It's ok, I understand, but what happens when two dragon slayers mate with one person?"

"I don't know, but I'll definitely tell you when I find out"

"Arigato"

Normal P.O.V: Natsu and Katashi:

"What?" Katashi questioned.

"I want to go on a mission with Lucy tomorrow and you want to go on a date with her, so how are we going to settle this?" Natsu words came out more like s statement rather than a question.

"Let's have a contest" Katashi suggested.

"Eh? What kind?"

"How about both of us go on dates with Lucy and whoever's date she thinks was better wins a week with Lucy and the loser can't bother them."

Natsu grinned vigorously and nodded, then they both walked off in different directions.

_Game on_

Me: Gomen if you guys don't like it….I don't think it was the best chapter, but the next will be better

Sapphire-chan: Your right this sucks

Me: *back to the corner of sulking*

Sapphire-chan: Ok question time….I actually have two question….**What did you guys think about what happened with Erza and Jellal? (Not asking any further because if you haven't seen it I don't wanna spoil it)…What is the most recent anime that you have falling in love with?**


	9. Now you see him, now he's ash?

Me: Sorry for the long wait, and sorry if my grammar is worse than usually, I'm really tired right now

Sapphire-chan: The author-chan thanks you for your reviews, follows, and fav's

Me: Yup I really truly appreciate them

Sapphire-chan: Disclaimer-How many times does the author-chan have to say that she doesn't own Fairy Tail?….. Well she doesn't

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

_ It was completely dark, and I couldn't see a thing, then suddenly I appeared in the guild, everyone was smiling, laughing, and drinking (well mostly Cana). The thing that caught my eye the most was that Natsu and Katashi were fighting. Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames and Katashi's fists were the same except his were surrounded by water. Their attacks were faster than my eyes could follow, yet they somehow manage to dodge the punch that the other threw. Every time they threw an attack they grew closer and closer to hitting each other._

_ My eyes widened, and when I tried to move I couldn't, I wanted to stop the fight, at the time it didn't even occur to me what they were fighting about, no, that didn't matter, what mattered was that it needed to be stopped. What the hell was going on? Why was everyone just standing around while Natsu and Katashi both had the essence of murder in their eyes? I attempted to move again, but failed to lift my foot even two centimeters off the ground. I stared at my feet while trying to use my imaginary telekinetic powers to command them to move. When that didn't work I decided to check on the fight, I raised my eyes from my feet to the battle, and finally something had happened, but the result was not good at all. Natsu's right fist made contact with Katashi's stomach, and within seconds Katashi disappeared, and below on the ground where he once stood was a pile of ash._

**Lucy's P.O.V: Her Apartment:**

I woke up with bullets of sweat tracing their way down my face. I had no idea what that dream meant, but I was definitely going to find out.

**Normal P.O.V: **

Lucy closed her eyes, and fell back into her bed, not noticing the pink haired intruder that was lying next to her.

"Lusey~ your hair is in my face" Natsu said as her hair fell into his mouth. Lucy slowly opened her eyes as Natsu quickly spat Lucy's locks of hair out, and wiped his tongue off on his vest, "Eww Lucy your hair smells good, but it doesn't taste good at all"

Lucy and Natsu both sat up, "Natsu, I ask this way too much, but ….why the hell are you in my bed?!"

"He gets to sleep here" Natsu pouted while pointing at the sleeping Katashi that laid sideways on Lucy's single seated couch.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"I let him sleep here because he has nowhere else to go, and it doesn't bother me because he's not sleeping in my bed." I stated.

"He should find somewhere else to live. Where did he come from anyway?" Natsu questioned. My eyes traveled around and stopped on Katashi, I watched as Katashi's eyes flicked opened, and I could tell that he was awake for the entire conversation between Natsu and I. I pulled my eyes away from Katashi and continued to let my eyes tour around the room as I was trying to come up with a good lie.

Then all of a sudden a chibi angel appeared on my right shoulder and a devil on my left. I looked at the two chibi versions of myself then sweat-dropped.

"Lucy you should tell him the truth, the truth is always good" the angel said.

I considered the angel's suggestion; what was I suppose to say 'Natsu you abandoned me, and I felt lonely so I took a questionnaire and accidently made myself a nakama\boyfriend'?

I overlooked the angel's advice and instead I asked the 'devil me' her opinion, "What do you think?" I asked.

She answered with, "One word, lie."

"Oi,Lucy who are you talking to?" Natsu's voice interrupted my conversation with 'myselves'.

"Eh? Oh, no one" I said as my imaginary selves poofed away.

"Where did he come from?" Natsu repeated his question.

I could feel my palm sweating, "Etto… Well….. He's someone I met a while after I ran away, he helped me out so I owe him" lying to my best friend made my heart ache.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Katashi rose out of the chair he was in. "Good morning" he smiled at me, and for a split second I could have swore he glared at Natsu, then he stretched his limbs and yawned to make it seem like he was sleeping the entire time.

"Well since your awake we can all go to the guild now" I declared.

We were about to go out the door until Katashi said, "Actually Lucy I have to have a guy to guy talk with Natsu so we'll meet you at the guild, ok?" I nodded my head then left my apartment.

**Normal P.O.V: Lucy's Apartment:**

Katashi's eyes slimmed and darkened, "So Dragneel how's this game going to work?"

"Well I was going to get Mira to set the rules, but how about whatever date Lucy has more fun on wins" Natsu said.

"Ok so who's going on a date with her first? I think the loser should go first"

"Ok so we both agree, you'll go first" Natsu chuckled while Katashi only made a 'tsk' sound.

"Fine I'll go first, but I will win" Katashi said with determination in his voice.

Natsu flashed a toothy grin, "I won't lose either" (A/N: Well you both can't win)

The door opened as Lucy made her way back into the apartment, "I left without changing out of my pajamas." She said with a flustered look on her face.

**Lucy P.O.V: **

I swiped some close out of my dresser drawer, and scurried into my bathroom. After I showered and changed, I walked back into the living room where Natsu and Katashi were pretending to 'act natural'. "Ok I'm going to the guild, again, she you guys later"

"Wait, Lucy!" Katashi said as he grabbed my hand.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I uncomfortably shifted in place, and I could feel my cheeks shade themselves in red, "S-Sure" I quickly left after that. I didn't mind going on a date with Katashi, but I wanted Natsu to be the one to ask me. Natsu was in the room so why didn't he stop him?

I ran to the guild with a million and one questions passing through my head.

**At the guild:**

I shoved opened the guild doors and raced over to Levy as usually. When I came up to the table she was talking to Gajeel."Hey Levy-chan"

"I need to talk to you" I said.

Gajeel stood up, "If you guys are going to talk about books then I'm going"

"No its ok we're not going to talk about books" I said, and then he sat back down. I turned toward Levy, "Actually it's about the Katashi situation again, last night I had a dream that Natsu and Katashi got in a fight and when Natsu's flam fist touched Katashi he turned into ash"

Levy's eyes grew wide, "You mean Katashi turned into ash?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry that I keep asking for favors"

"It's ok Lu-chan I'll get right on it, I'll start researching right now" she beamed.

I smiled, "You're the best Levy-chan, I'll see you later, I have to get back to my apartment because I'm kind of scared that it's half destroyed by now" I waved as ran out of the guild.

** (Two hours later) Normal P.O.V: At the guild:**

Levy was vigorously skimming through books while Gajeel was next to her sleeping with his head on the table. "I figured it out!" her yelling made Gajeel wake up and scramble out of his seat.

"What did you figure out Bookworm?" he asked.

"Since Katashi was originally created from a book that means he's made of paper, and since he's made of paper a direct hit from Natsu's flamed fist was guaranteed to turn him into ash or burnt paper" she said while looking down at a book.

"Ok Shorty what's your point?" he question.

A vein popped in Levy's head, "My point is in real life the same thing could happen, if Natsu and Katashi get into a fight then Katashi could dematerialize."

"Huh?"

Erza was listening to their discussion from a table over and she finally decided to join into the chat, "She means that he could vanish"

Me: Once again I'm sorry it took so long and if you don't get what happened in this chapter then just ask me

Sapphire-chan: I'm too tired to insult her chapter so I'll just ask the random questions of the chapter: **What's your fav romantic/comedy manga? And….. If I do a Hetalia FF should it be a Russia x Reader or a Prussia x Reader?**

Me: R&R plz….well if you want to….Oh and for some reason some words on this chp led to links.. plz ignore that….I don't own the sites/links


	10. AN

Hey guys I know that I haven't updated in a while and I wasn't expecting myself to post this A/N...I feel really bad for not updating but I didn't really think it was a big deal because my story's not that good and I would've just thought you guys would forget about it but, you guy are still commenting and following so now I feel worse...I wanted to revise the chapters and make them better so I might end up doing that ...sorry that this isn't a chapter(no flames please)

Oh and before I forget, a lot of people say this is similar to Absolute Boyfriend and that's not what I wanted, but I don't want to get in trouble so I'll say it anyways….

Disclaimer: I do not own Absolute Boyfriend or Fairy Tail

Gomen for the long rant and I'll try to update soon.

Oh and I also forgot that I wanted to thank the anonymous reviewer 'dontGetIt' for telling me on how I need to fix my story (I'm not being sarcastic. Seriously thank you) and thanks to the people who review, follow, favorite, and read, I appreciate it.

~bluefire321

And now since I have nothing else to say here's the question of this chapter(A/N): What's your favorite anime so far this year?


	11. Good to Bad

Me: So…Ummm. Yeah…here's another chapter, super sorry it took so long...I had school and exams and then my schedules changed for the second half of the year and then before I knew it I had more exams and now I have more school because I did really bad in a subject

Sapphire-chan: Yeah, um, no one cares

Me: Thought so

Sapphire-chan: Writer-chan does not own Fairy Tail

Me: Yup and I never will

Chapter 10:

_**Recap: **_

_"Since Katashi was originally created from a book that means he's made of paper, and since he's made of paper a direct hit from Natsu's flamed fist was guaranteed to turn him into ash or burnt paper" she said while looking down at a book._

_"Ok Shorty what's your point?" he question._

_A vein popped in Levy's head, "My point is in real life the same thing could happen, if Natsu and Katashi get into a fight then Katashi could dematerialize."_

_"Huh?"_

_Erza was listening to their discussion from a table over and she finally decided to join into the chat, "She means that he could vanish"_

"So he could die?" Gajeel asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he could" Levy answered.

"But why would Natsu want to fight Katashi?" Erza asked.

"He's Natsu, he doesn't need a reason to do something stupid" Gajeel snickered.

"Levy ignored Gajeel, "Maybe because Natsu and Katashi both marked Lucy as their mate" Levy mumbled.

Erza cocked her head slightly sideways, "Levy can you say that one more time?"

Levy quickly straightened up out of her slumped position, "Oh…Umm", bullets of sweat raced down her face. Obviously Levy was going to have to tell Erza, but in the end wouldn't that cause Natsu physical pain, and not to mention more trouble for Lucy? "Ummmm….."

"Loverboy decided to mark Bunny-girl as his mate" Gajeel stated.

"Who?" Erza questioned.

"Katashi" Levy sighed then smiled softly at Gajeel, thanking him for the much needed save.

"That's unacceptable!" the scarlet haired woman banged her fist against the table which made the bluenet flinch, "I'm going to have to talk to him about this matter."

**Lucy's P.O.V: **

I was walking back to my apartment. After telling Levy about my dream, I was hoping; wishing that she would find the answer to my problem.

**Lucy's Apartment: Lucy's P.O.V:**

I took a deep breath, preparing for the mess that awaited me inside, then slowly opened the door. When I entered Natsu was lying on the floor sleeping and Katashi was sitting on the couch reading. "Hey" I spoke quietly.

"Hey Lucy?"

"What happened to Natsu?"

"Oh him? He ate all the food in the fridge and then crashed on the floor."

"You didn't think to, oh I don't know, stop him?" I cross-examined.

"I tried, but I didn't wanna get into it with him"

"Into what?"

Katashi chuckled at my slight ignorance, "A fight"

My heart skipped more than one beat as I thought back to my dream, "That's good that you didn't"

He frowned, "Why? You think I can't beat the 'Oh-so Great Salamander?" bitterness was easily heard in his words.

"I didn't mean it like that, wait you know about him being Salamander? How?"

"I'm smarter than you take me for, and I know a lot more than you think."

"Eh?"

"Forget it. Are you ready for our date?"

"T-that's today?"

"Yeah, rather now than later" he got up from his seat and walked across the room toward me, "Let's go"

**Normal P.O.V:**

"B-but I have to change" she stuttered.

He intertwined his fingers with her smaller ones, "No you don't, you look perfect how you are"

"Oh o-ok" They strolled out of the door leaving the pinked headed dragon slayer on the living room floor. He was not only wide-awake, but he also heard everything, especially the most important part. No, not the part where that sneaky bastard was flirting with Lucy, Natsu paid most attention to when Katashi said, 'I'm smarter than you take me for, and I know a lot more than you think.' 'What the hell did that exactly mean,' is what Natsu wanted to know.

**Lucy's P.O.V: **

Katashi's fingers were still laced with mine yet the joints in my fingers were stiff. It felt unnatural holding his hand, it was like kissing a guy and finding out he was your long lost brother. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy? Why couldn't the voices in my head just shut up? Lucy. Lucy.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Katashi's eyes widened in total surprise, "Sorry, I was just seeing if you were ok, you kinda dazed off a bit."

"Eeep! No sorry I was just,ummm…I don't know,sorry"

"It's cool," he flashed me an amazing smile,"So where do you wanna go first?" He tightened his grip on my hand.

"I…I..I don't know. "I repeated as a blush colored it's self along my cheeks. "Its fine" he gently kissed my cheek, "Come on!" he yanked my hand and pulled me off toward town.

"Where?"

"I have no idea, but its definitely going to be a blast!"

Normal P.O.V: Lucy's Apartment

Natsu was more than pissed off, and he was determined to find out who the real Katashi was, then he would get Lucy back without even breaking a sweat, but now he just had to figure out how…

Me: Ok well that sucked more than I thought….I will absolutely write more next time because this chapter was seriously short

Sapphire-chan: No, write less next time

Me: -.-'

Sapphire-chan: …

Me: Anyways this is still my first FF and I'm kinda at a lost for ideas (sorry)…and I need a little help so if you can PM me and help me please…I guess

Sapphire-chan: Lame~

Me: Quiet!

Sapphire-chan: OK! Questions of this chapter: **What's your ultimate favorite pairing?(OTP) What's your up most favorite manga ever?**


End file.
